


As I sat sadly by her side

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his heart he knows she'll make it, because as much as they biker and banter they were the same. They wouldn't leave the other behind. Spoilers for 2x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I sat sadly by her side

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic from ff.net in my quest to transfer it all here, so if you haven't read it there, you have a chance to do so now. Enjoy.
> 
> Hunter POV. The aftermath of their rescue mission.

 

_Shield isn't a life, it's just a job, means to an end._

He remembers those words very distinctly as he should as he was the one who said it but right now as he is standing over a hospital bed and watching Bobbi fight to survive another bad deal it just doesn't ring true. It just doesn't sit well with him at all.

Sure at first it was so. Easy money, team up with Shield and do your work. And after that you got to walk away. But that was when he wasn't living and breathing the same destruction and chaos that everyone around him was living in. People, friends he trusted and valued more than he would like to admit. Still most of the things in life he did for himself. Before Bobbi came along he was just looking for the next cash out and enjoying days in and out. No future, nor stability or prospect. What she saw in him back then was beyond him.

It still baffles him to tell you the truth. Most of the things are still the same. He takes care of himself, the same goes to whomever he is paid to protect. Most of the time. Except that now Bobbi is here and as much as he would like to think that he doesn't breathe for her on this planet Earth it just isn't the truth.

Sure she left him and all, hurt him more than he will ever admit to. Knowing her she probably knew how much anyways, but none of it matters.

The simple truth resonates with every sound of the heartbeat monitor. He had failed to protect her and now as much as it hurt her it also etched this searing pain into him. He cannot breathe, lungs constricted by some unknown weight, pressing down until he has to remind himself how to breathe.

Slowly and deeply, in and out. One breath at a time.

He can't stop thinking about her final moment before she decided to stand in front of that gun and take the bullet meant for him. The torture is enough to have his mind go completely blank with rage, but he can't stop himself.

Over and over, he replays it and pounders in his head. The frustration and anger just about driving him insane but he doesn't stop. No, because for what she is going through he will replay it and punish himself until she tells him not to. Tells him how he is being unreasonable, and how she didn't do it just for him and how he shouldn't feel special.

Until then, he will feel the sting in his eyes as his hands tremble taking hold of her limp one.

Bobbi had vouched for him, brought him here and made him care. So now he will only care about her and everything else could wait. Nothing else matters anyway. It was always about her.

The speeches and jabs about the devil and whatever he could cock up just to mask how much he still loved her.

He takes a shaky breath to try and clear his thoughts a bit, share them with her for once. It helps they say. For him or her he doesn't know.

"Hey Bob, you taking your sweet time there. I know I said I will be with you in sickness and in health but this sickness thing just doesn't seem to let you go does it, Bobbi."

A strangled laugh escapes him as he tries to swallow an oncoming sniffle. Yes, a grown man sobbing, what would she say if she saw him now? He wouldn't mind if she laughed and pictured it for safe keeping as long as she woke up.

"Remember how I always used to say that you were the devil and how much I hated my ex-wife… Yeah those were the times. You would just brush it off and give me this look like you were saying 'again with this Hunter', but I loved it. Railing you up until I could see the amusement and affection dancing behind your eyes." he admits, griping her hand more firmly just to transfer her his presence. He is there now and will always be, fighting at her side. No matter what and who, invisible or just a common thug - he'll stand next to her. He didn't need any vows or proclamations of love to stand by her and lay his life for her if need be.

Look at him being a corny gait. She would definitely laugh at him until he couldn't hear anything but her.

"Miraculously, for once, everyone has managed to make it through so I hope you don't disappoint. Please don't disappoint."

He kisses her pale hand and just lets the time fly. In his heart he knows she'll make it, because as much as they biker and banter they were the same. They wouldn't leave the other behind.

The exhaustion was catching up to him but he fought it, wanting to be awake in case she does come to. Still he felt his eyelids close. Carrying out a tactical mission across the globe did leave marks on him and he was starting to lose his sense of presence.

Thankfully they had Simmons here to help, not many people could in that small window and he was thankful for the quirky scientist. Glad that they had all made it out somehow but he feared the other shoe would drop soon. If not on Bobbi then on someone else and he dreaded that day equally.

He was woken by a painful groan. Snapping his eyes open he saw the most beautiful sight. Bobbi as she tried to straighten herself up with a few curse words muttered under her breath – pretty much the standard morning wakeup call at Hunter household for him and he caught himself reminiscing on all those mornings when she'd greet him the same way and with a similar look on her face. Except for that frown and the tearful eyes- He snapped out of it, standing up quickly to stop her poor attempt at sitting up, knowing she wasn't strong enough to do it just yet. She needed rest, plenty of it. The way she was looking at him had him in all kinds of weightless states and he let himself enjoy, that familiar feeling washing over him.

"Hey stranger."

He could see how carefully she looked him over, for any injuries and with a little hint of surprise that he was even there but trying to be nonchalant about it before gazing at him with a smile.

"Hey ya back."

A while back he said to Skye how Shield was just a job but now that he met them all and found Bobbi again he finally understood what she and Coulson went on about. He found friends here, a family of sorts. Shield was his life now, as long as it was hers.

He squeezed her hand firmly and he couldn't help but smile when she squeezed his back. No need for big proclamations of love or anything. They knew why they were here.

For each other. Together. He had given a vow, not that he needed to anyway.

He loved her all the same.


End file.
